


Bark at the Moon

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Supernatural Elements, Fluff, M/M, Owen gives a werewolf a belly rub, Vampire!Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Owen, a vampire on a nighttime walk, makes a friend.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Midnight Stroll

Owen had been alive for almost four hundred years, and he had never dated anyone as infuriating as Curt.

“Curt, we’ve been planning this date for weeks, what do you _mean_ you can’t make it?”

Curt, to his credit, at least sounded apologetic. “I’m sorry, Owe, I’m just not feeling well. I’ll make it up to you, I _promise._ ”

Owen sighed in irritation. “Fine. You better be ready to grovel, though.”

“I am. I’m so, so, sorry.” With that, Curt hung up, and Owen was left trying to figure out how to occupy his night.

He decided to go on a walk and enjoy the moonlight.

Owen breathed in the crisp air as he walked through the forest, full moon shining above him, the howls of wolves echoing in his ears. 

He smelled the werewolf approaching him before he saw it, and his guard went up immediately, ready for a fight.

Instead of being attacked by the wolf, though, it skidded to a halt at his feet, tail wagging happily and tongue lolling out of its mouth. It was large- one of the largest werewolves Owen had ever seen- with a shiny black coat.

Owen looked at the wolf curiously. “Hey there,” He said slowly, reaching a hand out for the wolf to sniff.

The wolf nuzzled Owen’s hand happily before licking his fingers.

Owen let out a surprised laugh. “You’re a friendly lil’ guy, huh?”

The wolf ruffed, tail thumping against the ground and giving him a stupid grin.

“Why don’t you come back to my place?” Owen suggested, surprising even himself. “You look like you’d be a good listener.”

The wolf tilted his head at Owen but rose to his feet, and followed Owen faithfully back to his house.

Owen dug around the fridge looking for meat to give the wolf. “My boyfriend blew me off tonight, and I just don’t know why. He said he was sick, but I’m not sure if I believe him.”

The wolf let out a whine, and Owen grabbed out some salami. The two of them headed over to the couch, Owen sitting on it and the wolf parking its behind on the ground- how very well mannered of him. 

Owen hand-fed the wolf some of the salami, and he licked Owen’s fingers happily. “I put a lot of effort into our dinner plans, and it’s just. . .” Owen sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

The wolf whimpered and thumped his tail against the ground, resting his head on Owen’s hand.

Owen scratched under his chin, causing the wolf to repeatedly thump his foot against the ground happily, his tail going wild. Owen smiled. “You’re a good boy. Maybe I should keep you instead.”

The wolf panted happily, and Owen moved to giving him scritches behind the ears, causing the wolf to flop onto the ground and expose his belly.

“You want a belly rub? Is that what you want? You want a belly rub?” Owen cooed, crouching on the ground and rubbing the wolf’s belly.

Owen had never seen a happier wolf, and he chuckled to himself.

Eventually, Owen got up to head to bed, and the wolf trailed after him. Owen even let the wolf climb into bed with him, forgetting for a moment that the wolf would turn into a human in the morning.

When Owen awoke, it was to find a naked Curt laying next to him where the wolf had been, snoozing happily.

Well, that explained why Curt cancelled their date, then.


	2. Hungry Like the Wolf

Curt and Owen had a very, very long talk about their relationship after Owen found out he was a werewolf.

Curt had been keeping it from him for the same reason Owen had been keeping the fact he was a vampire a secret: he didn’t want to scare the other man off, he didn’t think he’d believe him, things like that.

Now that it was out in the open, though, their relationship was. . . Owen would like to say stronger, but ‘more interesting’ was probably a more accurate way to describe it.

“-and my boss is just such a fucking asshole, I swear sometimes I just want to tear his head off!”

Curt had been going off about his job for the past ten minutes, and Owen had tuned him out ages ago. Honestly, couldn’t Curt see he was trying to read?

On instinct, Owen reached out and started scratching behind Curt’s ear, not even bothering to look up from his book.

Owen could feel Curt go slack beneath his fingers. “Owen, this is so unfair of you-”

Owen cut off his whining. “Then why’s your foot thumping against the ground?”

Curt just let out another whine. “Because this feels _so good-_ ”

“That’s what I thought,” Owen chuckled in amusement.

“You can’t just start scratching me behind the ears when you want me to shut up,” Curt managed to argue. “Communication is important, Owe.”

Owen sighed. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” He paused. “Would a belly rub make it better?”

Curt’s head was suddenly in his lap as the werewolf was laying down across Owen, tugging his own shirt up to expose his belly.

Owen just chuckled again, rubbing Curt’s belly happily. “You’re adorable.”

Curt’s eyes were wide with contentment and joy. “It’s not my fault that belly rubs are the best thing since rare steak.”

Owen hummed, leaning down to kiss Curt’s nose. “Rare steak. . . You think we should have that for dinner?”

“God, _please._ ”


End file.
